Whole crudes with high petroleum acid content such as those containing naphthenic acids are corrosive to the equipment used to extract, transport and process the crude.
Efforts to minimize naphthenic acid corrosion have included a number of approaches. U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,013 refers to such recognized approaches as blending of higher naphthenic acid content oil with low naphthenic acid content oil. Additionally, a variety of attempts have been made to address the problem by using corrosion inhibitors for the metal surfaces of equipment exposed to the acids, or by neutralizing and removing the acids from the oil. Examples of these technologies include treatment of metal surfaces with corrosion inhibitors such as polysulfides (U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,013) or oil soluble reaction products of an alkynediol and a polyalkene polyamine (U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,366), by treatment of a liquid hydrocarbon with a dilute aqueous alkaline solution, specifically dilute aqueous NaOH or KOH (U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,440). These solutions form emulsions with the oil, necessitating use of only dilute aqueous base solutions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,995 discloses the treatment of carbonous materials particularly coal and its products such as heavy oils, vacuum gas oils and petroleum residua having acidic functionalities, with a dilute quaternary base such as tetramethylammonium hydroxide in a liquid (alcohol or water).
While these processes have achieved varying degrees of success there is a continuing need to develop more efficient methods for treating these acidity of whole crudes and fractions thereof.